Une délicieuse surprise
by Sad-idette
Summary: Après trois semaines intensives, Clint veut faire une surprise à Bruce, pour qu'il se détende... Pas si sûr. [Bruce/Clint]


**Une délicieuse surprise**

Bruce poussa la porte de sa chambre d'un mouvement las et se laissa choir comme une masse sur le matelas moelleux avant que Clint ne pénètre dans la pièce et referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Clint grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit au-dessus du scientifique, déposa un baiser sur sa joue mal rasée et dévia ensuite vers son oreille.

« Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, j'ai une surprise pour toi. » Il reçut un gémissement plaintif et retourna Bruce sur le dos lorsque celui-ci essaya d'attraper un oreiller. « Ça va te plaire, j'en suis sûr. » Clint se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles sèches de son amant puis se détacha pour le regarder dans les yeux mais Bruce gardait les yeux clos.

Les trois dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes pour les Avengers et pour le SHIELD, un malade mental accompagné d'une rousse nymphomane avaient attaqué New York avec des explosifs, ils avaient piégé plusieurs rues et bâtiments de TNT. Les super-héros avaient été poussés au-delà de leurs limites mais Clint savait bien que cela avait été bien plus difficile pour Bruce, ses transformations, le stress, la ville de New York qui ne renfermait pas que de bons souvenirs et surtout, ce n'est pas un soldat ou quelqu'un qui connaît la guerre comme sa poche.

Bruce et Hulk ont sûrement été les plus demandés puisque ce dernier ne craint ni les explosions ni les balles ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, et Bruce avait été quémandé pour des raisons scientifiques que Clint ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Le docteur avait donc toutes les raisons du monde d'être exténué, même s'il est discret et qu'il ne s'étale pas comme Stark, il travaille aussi dur que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Clint le savait bien puisque cela faisait trois longues semaines qu'ils ne pouvaient profiter l'un de l'autre et il avait eu envie de planter des flèches dans les fesses de ces deux malades mentaux pour pouvoir prendre tranquillement Bruce dans ses bras et dormir à ses côtés. Finalement, les Avengers réussirent à attraper les criminels alors que ces derniers essayaient de poser une bombe sous la tour Stark, rebaptisée la tour Avengers.

Fury fut heureux de voir les deux hors-la-loi dans les cellules du SHIELD, les super-héros furent heureux de rejoindre le calme relatif de la tour et Clint était heureux à l'idée de retrouver son Bruce. Mais pour l'instant, il avait une petite surprise pour son amant et il pourrait sûrement en profiter aussi.

L'archer reposa ses lèvres contre celles de Bruce et quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser et pour réveiller quelque peu le scientifique qui répondait mollement. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et commença à déboutonner la chemise violette qu'il trouvait horrible, il préférait voir Bruce avec une chemise blanche ou noire, il trouvait que cela lui allait mieux. Arrivé au quatrième bouton, il sentit Bruce remuer et il sourit malicieusement en l'entendant grogner d'agacement.

« Clint, pas maintenant. Je suis épuisé, je veux dormir. » Prononça le scientifique en se détachant doucement du susnommé pour ne pas le vexer.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes tout de suite. » Répliqua celui-ci en ronchonnant et en faisant la moue. « Ça va te plaire, j'en suis sûr. » L'agent retrouvait son sourire espiègle désormais.

« Pas maintenant, demain. » Reprit Bruce en fermant les yeux et en soupirant, il savait que l'archer pouvait se montrer très persuasif lorsqu'il voulait faire des câlins coquins avec lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait juste dormir. Le scientifique sentit les lèvres humides de Clint sur les siennes et se rendit compte que sa chemise était complètement déboutonnée quand son amant le tira par chaque pan de son vêtement.

Clint le remit debout tant bien que mal et le retint dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il retombe sur le lit. L'agent les amena jusqu'à la porte qui cachait la salle de bain adjacente, lâche quelques secondes l'autre brun pour ouvrir ladite porte et s'empressa de retenir Bruce qui essayait de se recoucher. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce sombre sous les suppliques du docteur avant que ce dernier ne se fige en observant l'endroit.

La salle était plongée dans le noir, seule la douce lumière que créaient les flammes des bougies qui dansaient sur les murs et les meubles éclairaient légèrement la pièce. Une délicieuse odeur de lavande et de jasmin emplissait la pièce, les préférées de Bruce. Clint partit ouvrir la valve et l'eau tiède commença à se déverser dans l'immense baignoire dont les bords étaient jonchés de bougies aux flammes calmes et aux doux parfums. Il revint vers son amant qui l'observait avec étonnement, il lui envoya un tendre sourire et lui retira sa chemise sans rencontrer de résistance.

« C'est la surprise ? » Demanda Bruce d'une voix ensommeillée mais en souriant.

« Ça te plaît ? » Répliqua Clint en caressant les hanches nues du scientifique. Celui-ci se pencha et embrassa son collègue pour le remercier, il va pouvoir se détendre et en profiter avec son amant. Il posa ses mains sur la nuque et les épaules de l'agent pour l'attirer à lui et glissa sa langue contre les lèvres de ce dernier pour y avoir l'accès.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, debout au milieu de la salle avec pour fond sonore le bruit de l'eau qui se déversait dans la baignoire, les mains de Clint se dirigèrent vers le pantalon de Bruce et l'ouvrirent pour le laisser tomber aux chevilles de son propriétaire. Il se détacha lentement, s'accroupit et libéra Bruce de ses chaussures avant de pouvoir passer le pantalon.

Le docteur l'aida autant que son état ensommeillé pouvait le faire et vit l'agent poser un baiser malicieux sur sa cuisse puis se redresser pour fermer l'eau qui avait atteint un niveau assez haut. L'archer l'embrassa une fois de plus et le débarrassa de son sous-vêtement avec un sourire espiègle. Bruce bailla et entra dans la baignoire après que Clint le lui ait demandé. Il fit attention à ne pas renverser les bougies ni à les éteindre et s'assied dans l'eau tiède sous le regard inquisiteur de son amant.

Bruce s'appuya contre une paroi pour s'en servir comme dossier et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être. Lorsqu'il inspira, l'odeur rassurante de ses fleurs préférées lui monta au nez pendant que l'eau détendait ses muscles, une seule chose lui manquait. Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit la main vers Clint en souriant. Celui-ci s'empressa de se déshabiller et demanda au scientifique de se redresser pour pouvoir se placer derrière lui.

Alors que Bruce allait se laisser aller dans les bras de l'archer, ce dernier s'excusa et se contorsionna pour récupérer une petite bouteille en plastique qu'il cacha puis pris son amant contre son torse. Il put ouvrir le petit flacon sans que Bruce ne le remarque, en effet le docteur avait refermé les yeux et avait la tête posée sur l'épaule musclée de Clint. L'agent déversa discrètement une partie du liquide violet dans le bain avant d'en étaler sur ses mains.

Il délaissa ensuite la bouteille vide sur le sol à côté de la baignoire et reprit correctement son amant contre son torse. Clint plongea ses mains dans l'eau puis les passa dans les cheveux bruns et bouclés de Bruce qui se colla un peu plus à lui, mouillant ainsi le crâne et les épaules du docteur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda celui-ci. L'archer hésita un court instant et reprit son massage en répondant d'une voix assurée.

« Du savon.

-Du savon violet qui ne mousse pas ?

-Chut maintenant, profite. » Bruce laissa échapper un rire mais se laissa faire, pour rien au monde il ne partirait. Comme ses cheveux étaient complètement trempés et qu'ils collaient à la peau bronzée du scientifique, Clint dévia vers ses épaules, commença à masser les muscles tendus après avoir replongé les mains dans l'eau. Il entendit avec satisfaction Bruce gémir de contentement. Mais lui aussi avait droit à un doux massage de la part de son amant, en effet Bruce, qui était assis entre ses jambes et dos contre son torse, faisait glisser lentement ses mains le long de ses cuisses.

Clint déposait des baisers sur la tempe, l'oreille et la mâchoire du docteur en descendant quelques fois ses mains sur ses bras pour les masser. Il replongeait souvent les mains dans l'eau du bain pour qu'elles glissent sur la peau bronzée du Bruce et également pour que ce dernier s'imprègne du liquide qu'il avait déversé dans l'eau. Le scientifique soupirait de bien-être et il se rendit compte qu'au lieu de se détendre, il sentait son corps chauffer étrangement aux endroits où Clint le massait puis la chaleur envahir délicieusement son corps.

L'archer s'en rendit compte et s'activa un peu plus sur les épaules de son amant tout en continuant à embrasser chaque partie de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le docteur eut un gémissement lorsque Clint appuya un peu plus sur un muscle près de l'omoplate et lui demanda de recommencer, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Il utilisa ses pouces et tenta le plus possible de détendre le muscle pendant que Bruce replaçait correctement sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint en souriant et en soupirant de bien-être. Cela arrangea l'agent car il n'eut qu'à tendre le cou pour pouvoir déposer ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de son amant.

Bruce frissonna, tourna la tête et embrassa la bouche baladeuse et tentatrice de l'agent pour un doux baiser auquel répondit ce dernier. L'archer libéra les épaules bronzées pour caresser le torse musclé et velu qui lui était offert. Le scientifique eut de nouveau un frisson alors que son amant passait malicieusement ses doigts sur ses tétons et que la chaleur qu'il connaissait bien enflammait peu à peu son corps.

Il quémanda l'accès à la bouche de Clint en léchant cette dernière mais il eut juste le temps de passer sa langue entre les fines lèvres que sa jumelle s'enroula immédiatement autour d'elle pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. L'agent ressentit lui aussi une chaleur qui envahissait doucement son ventre tandis que Bruce se tortillait dans tous les sens en essayant de se retourner sans arrêter leurs embrassades.

Voilà bien trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient cela, leurs baisers se firent plus pressés et enfiévrés alors que la tension montait crescendo dans leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le docteur s'appuya sur les rebords de la baignoire et fit tomber une bougie dans l'eau, il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se plaça correctement entre les jambes de Clint. Ils glissaient en tentant de trouver une position confortable tout en s'embrassant dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce parfumée.

Pour faciliter leurs mouvements, Bruce s'installa sur les cuisses de son amant et reprit impatiemment ses lèvres en posant l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de l'archer, s'appuyant toujours sur le rebord de la baignoire à l'aide de son autre main. Il gémit longuement lorsque Clint agrippa ses hanches pour le compresser contre son corps, leurs peaux mouillées glissant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre.

Le docteur lâcha sa prise pour pouvoir caresser le corps musclé de son collègue mais ils dérapèrent et chutèrent presque complètement dans le bain. Ils se retrouvèrent emmêlés et gloussèrent un instant, de l'eau s'était déversée sur le sol et quelques petites bougies étaient tombées dans la baignoire. Clint reposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Bruce et recommença à caresser doucement la peau bronzée de ce dernier. Le docteur sourit dans leur baiser et s'éloigna légèrement de son amant sans le brusquer avant que les choses sérieuses ne recommencent.

Il ne souhaitait pas délaisser son amant mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer toute la nuit dans la baignoire, même si cette dernière est immense. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour dans le bain, Bruce avait trouvé cela romantique puis un peu sauvage mais il s'était juré de ne plus recommencer. Il se leva alors en ignorant le grognement frustré de Clint et attrapa une serviette sèche. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne désirait pas le faire, au contraire mais il ne voulait juste pas le faire dans la salle de bain, une fois de plus.

Il s'essuya distraitement tandis qu'il entendait le bruit de l'eau avant de sentir le corps mouillé et frais de son collègue contre son dos. Il frissonna et se retourna pour embrasser Clint qui le rapprocha de lui. Les mains calleuses de l'archer glissèrent le long du dos de Bruce en une douce caresse pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement.

Lorsque les mains baladeuses se retrouvèrent sur les fesses galbées du docteur pour les malaxer adroitement, celui-ci s'entendit grogner d'excitation. Il agrippa d'un mouvement brusque les hanches de Clint et le poussa jusque dans la chambre en mordillant malicieusement sa langue. Ils trébuchèrent en s'emmêlant les jambes et tombèrent sur le bord du lit, l'archer allongé sous son amant.

Clint se redressa pour s'installer correctement, s'éloignant un peu de Bruce pour pouvoir se placer au milieu du lit et prit appui sur ses coudes pour observer le scientifique s'avancer à quatre pattes, tel un félin, pour ensuite le dominer de sa hauteur. L'agent voulut reprendre ses lèvres contre les siennes mais Bruce se déroba et embrassa sa mâchoire avant de dévier vers son oreille pour sucer son lobe et son cartilage sensible.

« Je sais ce que tu as mis dans le bain. » Murmura le docteur d'une voix rauque tout en faisant remonter ses mains le long des cuisses musclées de Clint.

« Ah oui ? » demanda distraitement ce dernier qui frissonnait en sentant le souffle chaud de Bruce contre son oreille.

« C'est Tony qui te l'a donné ? » Cette fois-ci, l'agent s'éloigna pour l'interroger du regard. « Il n'a pas su tenir sa langue et il n'est pas très discret. » Reprit Bruce avant de reprendre ses baisers et ses caresses. Il embrassa de nouveau l'oreille de Clint et fit glisser sa main sur son ventre plat. « Et tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Bien sûr puisque c'est moi qui ai demandé à Tony de la faire, rien que pour toi.

-Et pour toi… » Répliqua le scientifique en gloussant. « Tu sais donc ce que cela produit sur moi et mes gènes modifiés ?

-Oh que oui ! » Ronronna l'archer en rapprochant son amant tout contre lui, et ce qu'il sentit contre sa cuisse lui confirma que le liquide violet fonctionnait à merveille tandis que le docteur mordait gentiment son oreille.

« Surprise ! » Susurra Clint en déposant un baiser sur la joue mal rasée de Bruce qui le repoussa contre le matelas pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

* * *

Bonjour ! Eh oui, c'est encore moi, malheureusement pour vous ! :D

Lorsque j'ai pensé au couple Bruce/Clint, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai tout de suite eu l'image du bain en tête. Je sais que j'ai un esprit bizarre, mais merci de me le rappeler. Cette image m'a hantée, et du coup ben... Je l'ai écrite. Bref, j'essaie de me trouver des excuses parce que je trouve ce OS bizarre, forcément puisqu'il sort de mon esprit bizarre... En tout cas, si ça vous a plu, j'en suis heureuse, et j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! :D

Un gros bisou à _Skyty_ ! Bouwéhéhéhéhéhé ! :B

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! :D (Et désolé pour le titre...)


End file.
